Forgiveness
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: When Kiba's father re-emerges after nearly 10 years of absence , will Kiba learn to forgive for the sake of the shinobi alliance and the war?


Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(((Flashback)))**

A 7 year old Kiba looked upward towards a tall figure.

"Ot-an?" Kiba said. " Wh-where are you going?"

The man looked down at Kiba, his eyes quivered. He didn't know what to say to him.

" Go ahead Kichirou.." Tsume said leaning up against the doorway with her arms crossed. " Tell your son where you're going." She said with a scowl.

" Don't you dare make me the bad guy here!" Kichirou said.

" Ot-an?" Kiba said.

Kichirou kneeled down and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. " Kiba... I have to leave now."

" Oh Ok, when are you gonna be back?" Kiba said with some relief in his voice.

That was until he angled his eyes and saw his sister sitting at the top of the stairs, her eyes filled with tears. She slowly nodded no to her brother.

" Son...I'm...I'm not coming back." Kichirou said.

Kiba was at a loss for words. " Nani? Why?"

" Son, you're too young to understand now. I just can't be the father you and your sister deserve right now."

With that he put his hand on his son's head. " Aruki..." he called. Suddenly a large wolf-like dog came to his side. They then took their leave.

Kiba watched as his father walked away. He stood there, motionless as though he were trapped in that instant.

" Kiba..." Tsume said. " Kiba..."

**(((End Flashback)))**

" Kiba did you hear me?" Tsume said.

16 year old Kiba suddenly snapped to attention. He and his sister sat at the table across from their mother.

" I said your father is going to be coming."

Kiba was at a loss for words. It had been nearly a decade since he had seen his father. Within seconds, his demeanor changed from being stunned to utter indifference.

" When?" Hana asked. She seemed somewhat eager.

" Tomorrow. He's going to be joing our division in the alliance."

" So?" Kiba said. Hana looked at him with a little surprise in her face.

" What do you mean so?" Tsume asked.

" I mean why should we care? It's been what, 10 years?" Kiba said.

Tsume knew where Kiba was going with this, she expected it in fact. " Something like that."

" And he wants to see us now? After that long? Just when we're about to go to war?" Kiba said. "...wait.." He put his hands on the table in a concerned manner. "..where's he staying?"

Tsume was silent.

" Oh God.. HERE? Kaa'-san are you kidding me?" Kiba said.

" We need to free up as much space as we can! Alot of shinobi from different villages are going to be here and the village doesn't have a lot of room until the construction's complete!" Tsume yelled.

" Let him sleep in the woods for all I care. 'Kaa-san I can't beleive you're gonna let him stay here!"

" Kiba!" Tsume said pounding her fist on the table. " Tsunade-sama herself made this request of me and I said yes, I don't like it anymore than you do! But we're at war now! It's time to put aside personal feelings!"

" Well then I'm crashing with Shino! I won't be under the same roof as him!" Kiba then got up and left the table.

As Kiba walked out the door with Akamaru, his sister flagged him down.

" Kiba!" Hana yelled.

Kiba stopped and looked back at his sister as she approached him.

" What is your problem?" Hana demanded.

" My probelm?" Kiba couldn't believe Hana of all people would ask him such a silly question.

" Hana, he left us! He didn't just leave, he went to another village so he wouldn't have to deal with us! This man was not around for 10 years! And after all that time we're supposed to just welcome him back with open arms?"

" Of course not!" Hana said. " But 'Kaa-san's right. We need to put that behind us now and focus on teamwork!"

Kiba took a deep breath. " After this war is over I don't care what the hell he does. He can rot in hell for all I care. I'm still gonna crash with Shino."

**Later...**

Kiba is scratching all over as Akamaru is nipping at himself to counteract the insects biting them.

" We're experimenting with new insects. It's been real hectic around here." Shino said.

" Ehhhh...maybe I'll try Hinata..."

**Later...**

Kiba is seen standing before Hyuuga Hiashi.

" So let me see if I have this correctly. " Hiashi said crossing his arms and looking at Kiba sternly. " You want to know if you can bunk with my 16 year old daughter."

" You know, it really does sound bad when you say it out loud." Kiba said rubbing his head. " I was just thinking with Neji or something."

" I apologize Inuzuka-san, we simply don't have the space." Hiashi said.

Kiba sighed.

" I understand your father will be visiting." Hiashi asked.

"Yeah, hence why I'm looking for a new place to crash." Kiba said.

"I'll have to come say hello to him, your father and I have had some very tough missions together in the past." Hiashi said.

" Greeeaat..." Kiba said smiling, then grumbled as he walked away.

**The Next Day...**

" He's probably there right now." Kiba said as he walked alongside Shino and Hinata."

" What are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

" I don't wanna see him." Kiba stated.

" You will most likely have to see him at one point or another." Shino said.

Kiba sighed. " You're right, I'll just say hi to him, I don't even care what he's been doing the past 10 years."

Later, team 8 arrived at the Inuzuka residence. Kiba walked into the kitchen with Hinata , Shino and Akamaru behind him, at first he stood in shock. There sitting across from his mother and sister sat Inuzuka Kichirou. The years did not seem to change him much. He still had the same hair-style similar to his own. However, it seemed that he now donned a scar across his right cheek.

The Inuzuka man stood up as he looked across at his son. " Kiba..." he said in awe and joy.

Kiba looked across at him. Hinata could tell the situation was uncomfortable to say the least. But Shino as usual couldn't be read on his feelings.

" Kiba, would you like to say hello to your father?" Tsume said.

Kiba once again took an indifferent attitude. " Hi" was all Kichirou would get from his son as Kiba walked to the fridge and took out a bottled soda, he then proceeded his way out of the kitchen.

" Hinata-chan, Shino-san, won't you two stay for dinner?" Tsume asked.

" We're not staying 'Kaa-san. We got training to do." Kiba put bluntly.

" Oh my God, Hyuuga Hinata.." Kichirou said as he approached and bowed to her. " You probably don't remember me, but your father and I go way back. You were just past my knee last time I saw you. But you've grown into such a lovely young woman."

" Arigato" Hinata smiled as she blushed fiercely.

" Is your father still just as stern as ever?" Kichirou joked.

" Hai, the ideal Hyuuga." Hinata smiled.

" That's just like him. You know within the first month of meeting him I swear I made it my mission to make him laugh. Didn't quite work out. But there was nobody I relied on more in missions back then."

" Oh I see." Hinata smiled.

" And Aubaurame Shino, you were also just a little tike last I saw you, I remeber your father...umm..uhh" Kichirou started snapping his fingers to help himself remember. " What was his name?"

Shino was annoyed, though it wasn't noticeable. " People in my family have a knack for being easily forgotten." He said.

" Guys are we going or what?" Kiba said.

" Kiba!" Tsume said.

" What? We have to train." Kiba said.

" I want you to.."

" Tsume.." Kichirou interjected as he tried to be a voice of reason. " Just let them go..."

Tsume allowed Kiba to leave with his team.

**Later...**

" Ok, I'll see you later guys!" Kiba waved as he and Akamaru made their way home.

" Hey." Kichirou said as he and Aruki walked up to Kiba.

Kiba sighed.

" I thought I'd walk you back home. So maybe we could talk."

" Ok, just say the house, 'cuz saying home like that makes it sound like we live together, and we don't." Kiba quipped.

" Ok, I deserve that. Fine, let me walk you back to the house."

" Fine." Kiba said as he walked alongside his father. " So where'd ya get the beauty mark?" referring to the scar on his cheek.

" It comes with the territory Kiba. A kunai clipped me about 5 years back."

" Well that sucks for you."

" Well I'm alive, that's what matters." Kichirou said.

" I guess."

" So I was watching you train for a while. You were amazing out there, you've really gotten great at the clan's techniques."

" Well 'Kaa-san taught me really well." Kiba said.

" You know I developed some new moves over the past few years, if you want I'd be happy to.."

" Ok, just stop." Kiba said as he stopped walking, his father looked at him. " just...stop."

Kiba shook his head. " Don't try to act like a father to me. Am I supposed to just forget the past 10 years?"

Kichirou looked down shamefully. " Kiba...you have every right in the world to be mad at me. I left you, and there's nothing I can do about those past 10 years but I..."

" Oh don't forget Hana, you left her to, you know how many nights I heard her crying in her room after you left? So what, now you want us to be one big happy family again? After 10 years it took a war to get you to come say hi to your family."

" Kiba, things will never be like they once were. We both know that. I can't change what I did."

" And don't try to change anything now. I became a genin without you, I became a chuunin without you and I'm gonna become a jonin without you. I appreciate that you're gonna fight in this war 'cuz we need all the help we can get, but don't try to act like it never happened." Kiba said.

Kiba then walked off, Akamaru following after him. Kichirou simply stood there watching his son walk away.


End file.
